This Program Project focuses on elucidating the role and actions of novel specialized pro-resolving mediators (SPM) in inflammation and acute tissue injury. In service to this Program Project to achieve its goals, this Core, SPM-Lipidomics and Metabolomics, will provide centralized, standardized and coordinated lipid mediator (LM) lipidomic profiling methods and procedures for Projects 1-4 and Core C. Core B will execute newly established procedures and methods for SPM lipidomics and LM pathway metabolomics as a central service that will be required routinely by Projects 1-4 and Core C. This core will also develop, validate and implement new lipidomic approaches when needed. By providing a centralized location for the LM lipidomics and pathway metabolomics as standardized services, Core B eliminates costly duplication of instruments and personnel within each project. In addition, Core B will characterize the physical properties of synthetic compounds prepared by total organic synthesis in Project 4, and will match these for validation to biologically generated novel SPM, including resolvins, protectins and maresins, before distributing the main bioactive synthetic SPM to each project and Core C for assessing their functional roles. Prioritization ofthe services and selection ofthe specific procedures will be determined through individual meetings with project and core investigators at periodic Program Project group meetings to achieve the optimal use of resources and experience ofthis Core in a cost-effective and timely fashion for the investigators in this Program Project.